


Trouble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always has a knack for finding trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Sixth Sense"

He drives me nuts! Harry always has a knack for finding trouble -- like a sixth sense almost. It's not that he causes trouble, although he does his fair share of that as well, but he just has a knack for it. You could have him chose one room - one room in all of Hogwarts - to wander into, and sure enough, that's the one room that has trouble happening in it.

It isn't just fighting with Slytherins or other minions of the Dark Lord, either. Booby traps, secret teacher meetings, escaped pets of Hagrid's, other people's fights, exploding cauldrons, misfired spells, trick walls, or vicious plants. If there's trouble, you name it and Harry can find it. It's gotten to the point that Ron and I always carry around two wands, a handful of knives, and a general healing potion wherever we go, because we never know what kind of trouble Harry will find for us.

Of course, sixth sense aside, there are definitely times when the trouble comes looking for Harry. This afternoon it came in the guise of a bludger to the head while we were studying by the lake. So despite all our preparations, all we can do now is sit by his bedside and wait for him to wake up. Wait for him to get better so that he can go find us some more trouble to get into.

I guess that's what we'll always be doing.


End file.
